


Touch

by Roxy_palace



Series: Skeletonverse [5]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy_palace/pseuds/Roxy_palace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's get fuckin' married then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a standalone, but part of an AU where Frank and Gee run Skeleton Crew together, MCR never existed and they’re just awesome dudes from NJ.

First there’s the car Gerard sends for him – a fucking white Trans Am with Uncle Sam flying over one wheel and MARRIED in bright primary colours across the back foil. The sight of the thing sitting in their driveway sets Frank laughing and he’s not sure he’ll ever stop.

Then there’s the suit – the Alexander McQueen suit, no less – that makes him look like an extra from Romanzo Italiano what with the velvet lapels and purple silk lining and all. He feels like five billion bucks when he slips it on and knots the tie.

There’s a black rose in a box in the fridge. He gets it out and pins to his lapel. He giggles for two full minutes while he does it.

Then there’s Hambone in a suit that makes him look like he’s on fresh from a court appearance.

Yeah, Frank’s practically hysterical with giggles by the time they have to leave.

Hambone picks him up fireman’s lift style and carries him out to the car. “Last time I get to do this, Short Round,” he wheezes, hefting Frank into the back seat. “Wrangling you is officially Gee’s job now.”

And maybe for a second the giggle sounds a little like a sob, caught in the back of Frank’s throat. Maybe.

But Frank is definitely giggling when they pull up in front of the Algonquin Hotel in downtown Trenton. The red brick facade and white stucco columns are a little sobering. But there’s a guy in a green and gold doorman’s suit waiting to open the door of the TA for Frank, and Frank’s never seen anything so ridiculous in his life.

So Frank is still going when Hambone gets stuck in the revolving doors – semi deliberately - that’s a joke that never gets old. And he keeps giggling when the concierge directs them to the Starlight Ballroom at the far end of the lobby.

It’s as if Frank can’t seem to stop the glee bubbling up inside him. He feels light, fizzy. Literally elated. He can’t actually believe this is happening.

But then he sees Mikey, Donna and Don standing in front of the ballroom doors, next to his mom and dad, and he hears the music he picked start up in the ballroom behind them.

And he knows this song, knows like he knows the sound of Gerard’s voice. It’s Mothersbaum’s Canon. That haunting, delicate, fairytale song he and Gerard chose half as a joke, and half because...

Half because that is kind of how Frank feels, like this is a fairytale. Which is insane, because that shit never comes true... except...

Gerard is there.

He’s standing behind his family, fussing with his cuffs and checking his tie in the mirrored column beside the ballroom doors.

And suddenly, Frank’s not laughing any more.

His heart stops – at least that’s how it feels – like first time a tattoo needle touched down on his skin; like the first time he saw Gerard, holding court up a bookshop ladder - and he looks just as beautiful and distracted and focussed as he did that day, with the tiny frown line between his eyes, the tight knot of his jaw. But then Gerard sees Frank’s reflection, hovering behind him in the spotted glass, and his face...it lights up.

And Frank’s heart leaps back into life. Gerard! it pounds. _Gerard! Gerard!_

He turns, holds out his hand for Frank to take, and Frank feels the warm, soft slide of Gerard’s skin over his. His palm pressed to Frank’s palm, his finger tips against Frank’s wrist. Gerard tucks Frank’s hand under his arm pulls him in close.

Frank feels his mom behind him, smoothing out the shoulders of his suit; hears her sniffling. His dad says her name and she kisses Frank on the cheek before shuffling off towards the ballroom with him.

Frank watches Gerard give his Dad a one armed hug and accept a kiss on his cheek from his mom. She makes a show of wiping off the lipstick, tutting and cooing over her ‘baby, all grown up’. Frank grins. He loves Donna so much right now. She leans back and looks at them both; cups Gerard’s cheek with one hand and Frank’s with the other.

“My boys,” she says.

“Mo-om,” chimes Mikey, who’s hovering in the background, biting his nails. “C’mon. Jeez.”

Then Mikey is leading their mom away, handing her over to Don, and Frank’s folks have taken their seats and Gerard’s folks have gone to their seats too. And Hambone and Mikey, definitely two of the best men Frank’s ever met, are waiting for them just inside the doors.

And then it’s just them. Just Frank and Gerard standing arm in arm in the lobby of the Algonquin Hotel, eyes and arms locked.

“You ready for this?”

“Fuckin’ A.”

"Let's get fuckin' married then."

 

****

Everyone he knows and gives a shit about is in the room when Frank promises his honesty, his loyalty and his respect to Gerard for the rest of his life. They’re all there to hear Gerard accept it and offer the same things back. They watch him slip the gold band on Gerard’s finger and receive a gold band of his own.

And every single one of them cheers when Gerard takes Frank’s face in his hands and kisses the living shit out of him.

Because they are mother fuckin’ one being, yo. Now and forever.

Married.

M. A. R. R. I. E. D.

 

It all gets a little crazy after that. Frank remembers a hail of confetti, rice, petals, those little bits of paper from the back of hole punch machine. Champaign bottles popping in time with the flashes of fifty cameras. Someone pinches his cheek. Someone kisses his neck. Someone feeds him the best vegan red velvet cake – oh, that must be his wedding cake – he’s ever tasted.

He’s kissed and been kissed by approximately seven thousand people, including his husband. His mother fuckin’ husband.

_Yes!_

Frank feels different already. He knows it’s all in his head, but he feels like more. Bigger, more capable, stronger, as if some falling down part of himself has finally been shored up. Only he hadn’t known he was falling down until the prop was there. He looks at the ring gleaming on his finger. He can’t stop looking at it until he glances up and sees Gerard staring at his ring hand too. Frank catches his eye and grins.

There’s a party with lots of food and wine and smiling faces and small children who belong to one cousin or another, ducking in and out between the tables. And music, the music. All his bands, his friends, playing just for them.

“The first time I met Frank...”

“Welcome to the family Gerard...”

“There are some things you should know about Frankie here...”

“When Gerard was 11...”

“My brother,” says Mikey into the mic – the last speech of the night. “Has the biggest capacity for love of anyone I’ve ever known.”

The room goes quiet. Mikey’s speech has mostly been jokes about how short they both are – “This is the first wedding I’ve been to where the Grooms on top of the cake were life sized”; how much sex they have – “There’s nothing like walking in on your boss and your older brother – five times - to give you perspective...”; and how much of an asshole Frank is to work for – “No one needs three cell phones. No one.”

But then he gets down to brass tacks. He looks at Frank, locks eyes with him. The rest of the room recedes.

“He’ll never stop loving you, once he starts; his heart is so huge. It’s...you feel like it’s an awesome responsibility, you know? And it is. Because who gets loved like that, right? It’s precious.

“Having said that, my bro has dated a lot of dicks – sorry, Gee, but you know you did – and they never got it. They never understood the privilege they were being given...”

Mikey stops and swallows; and Frank feels the lump in his own throat. Gerard’s hand tightens on his but Frank can’t look at him. He knows he’s going to cry, but he can’t look at Gee. He can’t look away from Mikey.

“None of them understood it, Frank. Not until you.

“I never thought Gerard would find someone that deserved him - that deserved his love, Frank. Thank you, so, so much, for proving me wrong.”

Frank feels the collective sigh go around the room. He blows Mikey a kiss and turns to Gerard. His eyes are wet but clear and Frank...he’s not sure he can contain how this feels. He presses his forehead to Gerard’s.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Grooms.”

Frank feels the cheer that goes up, he feels it to the core of his soul.

*  
Dancing like an idiot with his 15 year old metaller cousin feels fan-fucking-tastic after Mikey’s incredible speech. But even while he’s attempting the caterpillar (not in the Alexander McQueen, he’s in his travelling clothes now, they’re driving down to Wildwood tonight) and cheering Joel on to try the corkscrew, his eyes keep straying back to Gerard. Frank never has to look for him. He’s just there, when Frank looks up, talking to his dad and a couple of uncles, or laughing as Ray and Hambone chug back shots, or hugging Mikey.

And when Frank looks at him, he always looks back.

At some point – some lull in the action - Frank ducks out of the ballroom for a smoke. He’s been so high on the whole event he hasn’t even thought of smoking once, but as soon as he does, he needs that nicotine. He finds an access door next to a stair well and ducks out. He’s just about to light up when the door opens again and Gerard steps into the alley way.

“Baby...”

Frank doesn’t have time to think about dropping his smokes or how grimy the wall behind him might be. Gerard pushes him up against it, smothers Frank in his body. Frank pulls him in.

“Haven’t been near you all night,” pants Gerard. “Just fucking...need you”

“Gee...Gee-gee...”

Gerard’s mouth on his, his tongue, the tip of his tongue against Frank’s. Frank clings to Gerard’s shoulders, spreads his legs and lets his husband press closer.

“Looked so fucking good in that suit, Frankie. So good,” he breathes the words against Frank’s throat before biting and sucking his way down to Frank’s collar. His hips pulse against Frank’s, his thigh is a hot, tight pressure against Frank’s cock. He’s so hard. He’s gonna come in his fucking pants at this rate.

“All for you, Gee. Wanted to look good for you.”

“You did,” sighs Gerard, cupping Frank’s face. “You so did. So perfect.”

Gerard trails one hand down Frank’s throat, pressing all those tender places he seems to know get Frank hot, stroking and fondling his chest and ribs. His hand slips between them and he cups Frank’s cock, hard and throbbing in his pants.

“Fuck...”

“Yeah, you wanna do that here? You want me to fuck you in this alleyway, our families all inside wondering where we are, what we’re doing?

“Gee...”

Frank squeezes his eyes tight. Gerard’s hand feels so good, just the right amount of pressure for him to rut up against. He can’t seem to stop himself. Gerard’s mouth is pressed against his ear.

“Press your face against this wall, spread your open and tongue fuck you. Anyone could catch us, Frank. Me with my...eating you out...you begging for it. You would beg, wouldn’t you?”

Frank can hear himself whimpering.

“I fucking want you...”

Frank forces his eyes open. Gerard’s face is so close, his eyes so wide, pupils blown, his lips bruised and bitten from kissing Frank like they’re not going to be kissing everyday for the rest of their lives.

“Yeah...Have me, Gee. I’m...I’m yours.”

Gerard’s mouth closing over Frank’s again. Frank opens for him, gives him everything his body wants, just with his mouth. Gerard’s hand. Gerard’s hips. His eyes, his legs, everything.

But Gerard stops.

God save them both, he does. And he pulls back, cups Frank’s face in his hands, the soft pad of his thumb brushing over Frank’s lower lip.

Frank wants to suck it into his mouth. He licks at the tip of it.

“Not here, not for our first time,” breathes Gerard.

Frank looks at him. He’s right. Not in some shitty back alley, like they have something to hide. He wants to fuck his husband for the first time in a bed, goddammit.

“Right then,” breathes Frank back. “Let’s wrap this shindig up and get on the road.”

*

An hour later, after more kisses, photographs, promises to call, come for dinner, hang out when they’re done honeymooning, they’re in the car. They’re in the Trans Am - for the love of God - with Gerard at the wheel and they’re speeding away from the party, from their families and friends. Speeding towards the rest of their lives together.

Fast as Gerard drives – and that boy likes to go fast – Frank has never felt more safe than he does now in the seat next to him.

The first hour on the road is sheer exhilaration and Frank is riding high on Champaign, adrenalin, joy, love, and Gerard – beautiful, sober Gerard.

The second hour is pretty much Frank in a knock down, drag out fight with that hell bitch, Sleep.

Sadly, Frank’s never been much of a fighter.

The last thing he remembers is Gerard turning down the radio, despite Frank’s protests that The Banner is exactly what he wants to be listening to on his wedding night, goddamnit, and pulling a few levers on the side of his seat to drop it back a little. Then he’s out like a light.

He wakes up, God knows when later, when the car leaves civilisation, apparently, for dirt track hell.

“It’s hardly a dirt track, Frank,” murmurs Gerard as he handles the car on the metal road. “You wanted isolated. Isolated doesn’t come in asphalt....I really fucking hope that was the right turn off and we’re not about to be slaughtered by Florida inbreds... wear our heads as hats...”

“Awesome...” whispers Frank, blearily, and presses his nose to the cold window. “But I thought we were going to South Jersey, not Florida.”

“Well, where ever we are, baby,” Gerard says, distracted by trying to stay on what passes for a road out here in the sticks. “It sure as fuck ain’t Trenton. “

Frank giggles. He doesn’t really care where they were. They could spend the rest of their honeymoon in the back seat of the Trans Am for all he cares, just as long as he didn’t have to let Gerard out of his sight for a moment.

After a few more bumps, ruts and gravelly skids, the headlights bounce off the windows of a tiny house, surrounded by trees.

Frank feels a little cottony of mouth and gritty of eye. It’s been a long, glorious day. Gerard parks the car and turns to Frank.

“This is it.”

Frank grins. The brochure Mikey found them said ‘Renovated one bed boat house – off the beaten track, but right on the water. All mod cons. This romantic hideaway is the perfect place to disappear to...’

Romantic hideaway had pretty much sold it to them. And now here they are, at the southern tip of Jersey, surrounded by cedars and pampas grass and standing on the low, slatted deck of a ramshackle looking house.

“The guy said he’d leave the key...” Gerard reaches up above the door and feels along the eave. He grins at Frank, who could barely stop himself from swaying, and holds up a shiny silver key. Frank wants to smile back, but it means closing his eyes and he isn’t sure he’ll be able to open them again once he’s done that.

He carried their three bags up to the stoop and that had been pretty much the last of his reserves. Frank is about three seconds from falling asleep where he’s standing.

“Okay, baby. You look so ready to crash. Let’s get inside and get you to bed.

 

That perks Frank up a little. Bed. Bed with Gerard. Bed with Gerard, his husband. Who he is allowed to sex up.

Awesome.

“What’s awesome?” Gerard asks as he bundles their bags over the threshold, and gently takes hold of Frank’s elbow as he sways towards him again.

Frank hadn’t even noticed he’d said that out loud. “Bed,” he mumbles and makes a move to step over the door way.

“Hey...hey, hang on,” says Gerard, pulling Frank back. Frank stumbles into Gerard’s embrace and looks up at him.

 _God_ , thinks Frank, blinking into the dim over head porchlight which is framing Gerard’s hair in a gold glow. _My husband is fucking beautiful._

“This is our first night together in our home from home,” Gee says and brushes some of Frank’s hair back from his face. Frank nods and presses himself a little closer reaching up and twining his arms around Gerard’s neck.

Gerard grins “You look so fucking tired,” he says, as if Frank’s near stupor is the most adorkable thing hes ever seen, and hoists Frank up with his arms round his waist, carrying him over the threshold.

Frank giggles into Gerard’s neck as he feels himself being lifted; his feet only a few inches off the ground. “Jesus...you’re such a sap!”

“You know it, sweets,” laughs Gee as he carries Frank over the threshold.

Inside, the house is just as ramshackle, but Frank doesn’t really have time to see it because his husband is bundling him up the rickety stairs at the back of the room.

The bed, huge, white sheeted and surrounded by a shimmery mosquito net, is on a mezzanine with a little moonlight flooded bathroom off to one side. Frank gets a glimpse of an old claw footed tub gleaming under a wide, louvered window. He can also hear the sea, shuddering up to the wall of the house and rolling straight under it where it juts over the water on pilings.

As Gerard starts going through one of the bags, Frank opens on of the curtained windows and looks out. They are literally floating on the ocean, midnight blue and glittering. The moon is high above the water.

“Baby, come see this...”

Frank feels Gerard press up behind him a second later. “Whoa...” Gerard breathes.

“Yeah, good find Michael James...oh...”

Frank sighs as he feels Gerard’s mouth press up against his neck. He feels warm and languid and he lets himself relax back into Gerard‘s embrace, tipping his head back on his shoulder.

“Don’t...talk about...Mikey...just...now...” Gerard punctuates words with hot sucking kisses up and down Frank’s neck. Frank’s skin tingles where the night air touches Gerard’s tongue slicked path.

“Who?” Breathes Frank, and for a second, the merest second, he really can’t remember who they were talking about.

He turns in Gerard’s arms and offers up his lips. He sighs again when Gerard claims them.

Gerard starts manoeuvring them back towards the bed. Frank lets himself drift in the warm, soft-strong cage of Gerard’s arms, his mouth, the solid brackets of his thighs. Frank feels so good, all over, dozy and content with the low grade hum of arousal and want, want, want.

The night air is scented with salt and dragon flowers and Gerard’s skin as he slowly undresses, on his knees above Frank. He pulls off his t-shirt, thumbs open the button of his jeans and Frank reaches for all that soft, white, white skin, brushing it with the tips of his fingers, tracing the dark brown aureole of Gerard’s nipples, crinkling through the dart of hair below his navel.

Gerard stops undressing to pull Frank’s t shirt over his head, trails warm-cool fingers of his chest, rubbing gently at Frank’s nipple, brushing over his stomach with the back of his hand. They map the contours of each other’s bodies.

“Lie back, sweetheart...”

Frank lets himself sink into the bed. The pillows crowd around him like billowy cirrus.

He feels Gerard loosen and remove his belt...and then...he’s asleep.

*

He wakes - he doesn’t know how much later, under the covers. His back is boiling warm but his front, his arms and legs, are freezing.

There’s a watery, pale light coming into the room from the little bathroom now.

He knows exactly where he is the moment he’s conscious, and a spear of delight lances right through him, from his tingling groin to his thudding heart.

The warmth, delicious and whole, is Gerard pressed up behind him. And the reason he’s cold...Gerard has stolen all the blankets. As per usual.

Frank smiles to himself. He snuggles back into Gerard’s arms.

He feels Gerard’s hips press forward against him. Hears him mumble a pleased sounding hum in his sleep.

Frank shifts his hips back again, rubbing himself against Gerard’s centre. Frank wants - he really fucking wants - Gerard to wake up now.

Frank reaches back and tugs on the blanket a little until it comes free a little and he can pull it over himself. He feels a little seedy from the late night and the wine and the long drive. It feels early. He can’t even be sure he’s slept all that much.

His bladder starts hollering for attention and Frank has to throw back the blanket and wriggle out from his safe, warm, lovely, place.

Gerard is still fast asleep, head tilted back slightly, his mouth open. Frank can hear the little snore at the back of Gee’s throat. He’s never realised before but that sound...it’s so stupid, but, he really fucking loves that sound.

The tiles on the floor of the bathroom are freezing. Frank pees as fast as he can, washes his hands, thinks about it for a second and turns the shower on over the bath tub. He jumps in and lathers himself up as quickly as he can. He spends a little longer washing his cock than is strictly necessary . But he’s turned on, been turned on since he woke up feeling Gerard all warm and snugly behind him. God he wants...he wants...

Gerard’s got to wake up some time, right?

Frank dries himself and tiptoes back into the room to discover that, no, Gerard apparently does not have to wake up some time.

Frank’s husband – and thinking that word gives him an insane thrill – is now sprawled across the whole bed , a giant, dishevelled X ,with the sheet pulled up to his chin. His pointy nose peeks over the top of the sheet, which flutters with ever y snorey breath Gerard takes. His hairy toes poke out the bottom of the sheet, twitching as he dreams of...Frank’s not sure what, but he’s sure Gerard will regale him with the tale when he wakes up. Hearing Gee’s dreams is one of Frank’s favourite things.

He slips in beside Gerard, snuggling against him, letting his damp hair drip a little on Gee’s chest.  
Gerard shifts under Frank, his warm, soft skin sticking to Frank’s, his dry gentle fingers brushing over him.

“’M up...’m up...what?”

“Oh, did I wake you?” Frank whispers. He can’t help giggling a little, because Gerard’s head is up off the pillow turning left and right as if looking for something, something he would no doubt find if only his eyes were open.

“Nope,” mutter’s Gerard, smiling dopily. “Just resting my eyes.”

“Oh my God,” hisses Frank, s digging his fingers into Gerard’s sides a little. “We’ve only been married a matter of hours and you’re already turning into your dad. I thought that wasn’t supposed to happen for another twenty years or something?”

“W’as wrong with my dad?” Gerard mumbles, lifting his arm, eyes still closed, so Frank can snuggle closer. “He’s a Silver fox, donchknow.”

Frank giggles again. And Gerard flips them over, pinning Frank to the bed in one swift move.

“And now laughing at my dad, huh? Huh?” Gerard has Frank’s hands pushed up above them, but Frank’s not all that interested in getting away.

“Don’t...mention... your ...unf, your dad...just now...” Frank peppers kisses up and down Gerard’s throat, and the tender spot just under his ear, Frank knows gets him going.

Gerard chuckles. “Frankie...oh...” he pushes and pulls until Gerard has Frank on his back. Frank can feel Gerard hot, hard cock, bobbing up and down between them every time he moves.

It feels so good, every time it touches his little zings of delight lance along his nerves, squeezing at his heart.

“I fucking love...I fucking love this,” Gerard sighs. “Your body... your...” His hand snakes down between them and Frank feels it wrap around him.

He groans and pulses his hips.

“I would think about it, sometimes, at work...you know, I imagining it,” says Gerard and Frank can’t help but think he looks so beautiful, being so oddly bashful, as if Frank would ever mind hearing Gerard’s fantasies.

“Or, before we were together, if I was getting off alone. And...” he swallows hard. “And I used a toy.”

Frank groans. He knew Gerard used toys, sometimes, to get off, more often before they started seeing each other. But they’d never used them together. Maybe they would now? Not tonight, but in the future. Everything was possible for them. Frank wanted to give Gerard every possible delight they could imagine together. Why not toys and, and games even? Why not?

Gerard sighs. “Is it...can I tell you? I don’t...Do you want to...?”

“For the love of God, don’t stop,” hisses Frank back. “I want to hear all of ...oh....all of it.”

Gerard smiles, grinds his hips against Frank’s and licks his red, red lips.

“At first it’s just the pressure of something so much bigger than I am used to,” Gerard swallows and squeezes frank’s hands. Rolling his hips, Frank watches Gerard’s eyes flutter closed and swallows himself.

“Squeezing out my, my... almost hurting as it pushes in.”

Frank’s cock is trapped up against’ Gerard’s. He feels the slick lip of his bell-end slide over Gee’s hip. He bites his tongue and his eyes roll back in his head as the lance of pleasure arcs through him. Gerard’s voice anchors him, drives him.

“It feels so much like someone else touching me...cooler than my own hand...smoother than my skin...different...”

He blinks down at Frank. Frank reaches up for a kiss and Gerard licks into his mouth before pulling back again and grinding down onto him.

“I imagine your hand, Frankie.” He sighs, rolls his hips again. “So gentle, curled inwards, pressing me open, you pushing my thigh out of the way. Fisting me, Frankie. Oh, can you.... fuck.”

Frank has to close his eyes then. They rutt, there’s no other word, pounding against one another, sweat slicked and so hot.

They’ve never done that...fisting. But Frank wants to, wants to be that close to Gerard. Not tonight, but one day.

Gerard’s not done with this particular wishlist yet.

“But then the shape, Frankie, the silky soft feel of the thing inside me. I imagine cock. Hot and hard and huge...Your cock, baby.”

Gerard lifts his weight off Frank, leans back a little, his elbows bracketing Frank’s head. He looks down between them and watches the way their cocks slide together.

“I imagine you. You again...so gentle, and yet, yet you’re making me take it.

“You're holding my hands above my head, grinning as you fucking...hurt me. So fucking big I think I'm going to die. To split in half...and it feels so good, Frankie...so hot, and it makes the ache inside me...the fluttering in my belly, the ache, the ache ratcheting higher and higher and it pushes...and I force myself down on it.

“And then the slightest tilt of my hips and it slides deeper. Oh, impossibly deep. Holy fuck.”

They stagger a little, hips grinding. And Gerard slips up, shifting his legs over Frank’s thighs, straddling him. The pressure gone from Frank’s cock is like a punch in the guts. He wants it back. He wants... he just fucking wants.

But then Gerard is sitting up, leaning back. He reaches behind him and Frank feels him take hold of his cock – squeezing and pulling on it. “Get...Frankie, in my bag, can you reach...Get me the glide, Baby.”

It takes a couple of seconds for Frank’s brain to come online enough from him to scrabble over the side of the bed and fossick round in Gee’s messenger bag long enough to find the little bottle of Wet, or astroglide or whatever the fuck it is and shove it into Gerard’s free hand.

He chuckles.

“There weren’t...Condoms...I didn’t...”

“We don’t need ‘em anymore,” sighs Gerard, and he pushes his hips back, letting Frank’s cock slip against his ass, pressing it against his inner heat.

“Oh fuck...”

“Yeah,” Gerard smiles and snicks open the little bottle, reaching behind himself with it.

Frank hisses when he feels the cool gel drizzle over his cock, slipping between Gerard’s fingers, against his crack.

He’s going to fuck his husband. Not the first time he’s fucked Gerard, but the first time they’ve barebacked, the first time Frank has ever barebacked.

His cock leaps and Gerard starts twisting and rotating his hips, all the time keeping Frank’s cock trapped against his ass.

“Want you in me, Frankie,” Gerard whines, and pumps his hips again and again, as if he’s rubbing Frank’s cock against his hole. Frank’s balls ache. He realises that’s exactly what Gerard is doing. Oh fuck.

“Yeah, yeah...” Frank reaches for Gerard’s hips to steady him. “Fuck me, Gee-gee. C’mon.”  
Gerard rises up, hold’s Frank’s cock still, and slowly, slowly sinks down on it.

Frank feels... he doesn’t even know what...he can feel everything, the wet, velvet heat of Gerard’s skin sliding over his cock. The way he’s twitching _inside_ , pulling him deeper with ever spasm. Frank can’t look away from Gerard’s face, his long sooty lashes, damp with his sweat, fluttering on his cheek, his eyes clenched shut, head thrown back as he takes it, takes Frank’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Gerard...fuck...”

“Yeah,” Gerard breathes, coming to rest in Frank’s lap, hands buried in his hair, thighs quivering with the effort of keeping him upright. “Yeah.”

He starts to rotate his hips, slowly, so fucking slowly. And Frank hears himself make a noise like he’s swallowing his own tongue.

He watches as Gerard eyes open and he focuses. He tilts forward and looks down at Frank.  
“Fuck yeah,” he says, smiling. “Motherfucking fuck yeah.” And he twists his hips hard, pulling and pushing Frank’s cock in and out of him.

“And, Frankie,” he says, picking up where he left off. “Frankie, feel that, feels like it’s thundering against ah, ah...fuck, place inside me, feels like it has never been touched before...but needs it. Oh fucking hell I need it, so hard and so deep, Frank.”

 

Gerard’s thighs flex, and Frank’s cock feels like it is being sucked by Gerard’s body. He feels his balls pull tight. He’s going to come. He reaches for Gerard’s cock, and gets a moan of approval as he starts jacking him hard.

“Frankie,” he pants, leaning down, hips still pumping them both forward. “Th-there's no end to the ache, Frankie. Spreading out from everywhere, from inside my, my...oh fuck, oh fuck... I didn't know it was going to feel this fucking good, Frankie. I didn't know I needed this...Fuck...oh fuck.”

Gerard groans as he grinds down and Frank feels himself slip deeper inside.

Gerard’s cock erupts in Frank’s hand, and Frank can feel the spasms and contractions inside him clamping down on Frank’s own cock. He lifts his hips and seconds later feels the lance of his orgasm rip through him.

Gerard collapses forward, Frank’s cock still trapped inside him, whimpering and moaning Frank’s name as Frank’s dick twitches out the last of it.

He lies on Frank, squeezing his sides with his thighs.

Frank can hardly breath, or move to catch his breath. He feels like his orgasm is still going, little twitches zinging along his dick with every breath Gerard takes and his heart feels too huge for his chest.

He wraps his arms around his husband and pressed his face into Gerard’s neck.

“I love you,” Gerard breathes. “I love fucking you.”

He pulls back, looking down at Frank with dazed, happy eyes, and Frank smiles.  
  



End file.
